Miru's 7min in heavan R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: a basket ball game in death city turns into a new couple  OC x Soul mention of Maka x Kidd


-Before the Party- You dribbled the basketball on the smoothed black-top of the basketball court. Soul stood defensibly in front of you with his arms spread wide, so you wouldn't be able to shoot at the hoop. You continued dribbling, processing all possible ways to get around him; when at last you noticed your team-mate Black Star waving his arms widely. Soul narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched your point of vision change; in one swift and quick movement you bounched the ball between Souls legs to Black Star and ran around, Black Star passed it back to you-you caught the ball and jumped into the air, then came down and dunked the ball through the net with a swish of the netting. Your team-mates cheered at the epic win, you dropped to the ground and smiled tauntingly at Soul-who just returned the same smile but a little more like a smirk rather than a smile. His red eyes danced with amusement. "Way to go, Miru!" Black Star slapped you hard on the back, making you fall forward onto the ground. "BAKA!" You shouted the Japanese word for 'crazy' at the loud wannabe-ninja. "What the Hell?" you shot up to your feet and chased after Black Star, throwing rocks at his head. He just laughed wildly and let you chase him around the basketball court while everyone watch with amusement. Soul reached his arm out to you, clothes-lining you in the shoulders-you fell on your butt and looked up angerly at him. "What's the big idea, huh?" Soul just smiled. "So, since you guys won, what're you guys going to do?" he asked. You shrugged, the deal was the losing team would do whatever the winning team decided they should do. Black Star pounced up behind Soul-who was followed by Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki-he smiled deviously at you and then to Soul. "Let's have a party~! And play 7 Minutes in Heaven tonight!" "WHAT?" everyone said in unison. "Uhm, Black Star...do you even know what 7 minutes in heave is?" Tsubaki questioned her meister. "No, but I heard it was fun." he smiled in a very idiotic-like manor. Everyone hung their heads in shame for the little idiot. "Alright, fine." Soul said. "We'll do this party at Maka and I's place, alright?" "Yeah!" you all shouted. -At the party- "SOUL DARLING!~" Blair cooed with she nuzzled Soul to her chest, blood dribbled from his nose. Maka dragged Soul by the back of his shirt to the couch in a huff of anger and annoyance. She threw Soul beside you and then sat in her seat by Kid-who looked at her then looked away blushing-what was going on? Did Kid like Maka? Soul rested his arm along the back of the couch in a relaxed manor, almost seemingly around YOUR shoulders. You blushed, but quickly told yourself that it meant nothing except that he was relaxing himself. "Miru-chaaaan~!" Blair called to you. She pranced over with a wicker basket with different colored blocks: A star, a triangle, a circle, a square, and a heart. 'One shape for each of the guys here?' you thought to yourself. 'Oh, crap...we're playing now aren't we?' You heart rate increased ten-fold as Blair asked you to reach inside the basket. You did so reluctantly with your eyes closed, you rubbed your fingers over the object in your hand-it felt like a square. "Square?" you called out loud. You were about to open your eyes when someone's hand covered them immediately, you were then suddenly pushed into an unknown room with the lights turned off. "HEY!" you shouted. "7 minutes,Miru!" Maka called through the door. You cursed out loud. "Yikes, never heard you say those words before Miru-chan~" a teasing voice said from in front of you. You recognized the voice right away. You picked Soul, the boy you had the biggest crush in the world on-someone up there must have had it in for you... "Soul...?" you asked into the darkness. "Yup, that's me." you couldn't see it but you knew he was smiling. "So...what do you wanna do?" you asked. You suddenly felt warmth hit your face in slow beats, like someone was breathing on you. The sweet smell of mint clouded your mind. "Dunno...you'll be the first to know when I think of something, alright?" You nodded your head while a small bit of blush spread across your cheeks. "O-okay..." And with that Soul touched his lips to yours tenderly, it wasn't even a kiss, per say-more like a feather-light touch. But it had more of an impact on you more than a regular kiss would-when Soul parted from your lips you desperately wanted to pull him back. Hesitantly you reached your hand out to grab gently at the collar of his jacket and pulled him back to your lips. Soul liked that you did this, but wanted you to play more; so he hoisted you onto his lap and crossed your legs around his waist, there was a brief pause right before your lips connected again. "Hey, Miru?" "Yeah?" "You're cute, you know that?" he said with a smirk before closing the gap. The two of you connected lips softly, making no time at all to start kissing more roughly-Soul slid his hands up the back of your shirt as you got under his and rubbed over his scars. He grunted softly as you did and let his hands slip down into the back of your pants, and then squeezed your butt. You widened your eyes and gasped-Soul agressavly shoved his tongue into your mouth and started to deeply rub down every inch of it. You groaned and tugged on his jacket, but sadly Soul broke away from you-a trail of saliva connected both of your mouths. "Miru..." he breathed your name. "I love you..." "I love you too, Soul." 


End file.
